Nissan 180SX
The Nissan 180SX was a hatchback coupe (though Nissan marketed it as a fastback in most of its markets) based on the S13 chassis from the Nissan S platform, and sold in Japan; and in some other countries under the 200SX name. Generations The 180SX came in three major iterations: first was released in 1989, the second from 1991 to 1996, and the third that ended production in December 1998. S13 The first iteration of the 180SX came in two versions called Type I (standard type) and Type II (advanced type). Nissan's HICAS II four wheel steering system was optional only on the Type II 180SX. All versions had the CA18DET engine with 175 hp. The 5-speed manual and 4-speed automatic transmissions were available in all types. The second iteration 180SX was released in January 1991 and included several major changes from the first model. This included the SR20DET engine with 202 hp. Although the engine was larger than the previous CA18DET engine the '180SX' nomenclature remained. The brakes were enlarged and limited slip differential added. The front bumper and parts of the interior were also redesigned. Type I and Type II were once again offered with only trim differences separating the two. The 15-inch alloy wheels also changed in design from the first model. Nissan's Super HICAS four wheel steering was an option on all models as were 5-speed manual and 4-speed automatic transmissions. Final 180SX, showing the revised tail lights, spoiler, and rear trims The second iteration was facelifted in January 1992. Although the car largely remained visually and mechanically unchanged, an additional trim level called Type III was added. Electronic climate control and CD audio were also added as options. An additional facelift was performed in 1994, the trim levels were renamed to Type R and Type X, with Type X being the higher of the two. Overall the car remained almost unchanged however. A final facelift to the middle model occurred in May 1995 with the addition of a drivers side airbag and a change of alloy wheels amongst other minor details. The final iteration was released in August 1996. It had a revised front bumper, tail lights, 15-inch wheels and interior. The mechanical and safety package received minor changes, such as the addition of a driver’s side airbag, seat belt pre-tensioners, and some changes in the wiring and ECU. Three levels of 180SX were offered: Type X, Type S and Type R, with the Type S being the first 180SX to be offered without a turbocharged engine. The Type X and Type R both shared the same 205ps engine and overall mechanical package however the Type R lacked many of the cosmetic additions of the Type X such as the front lip, rear spoiler, side steps and 15-inch alloy wheels. The Type S was powered by a naturally aspirated SR20DE engine with 140 ps, but was similar in mechanical and cosmetic details to the top of the range Type X. The Type S however did not have the option of Nissan's Super HICAS four-wheel steering system like the turbocharged models did. The Type X and Type R ceased production in October 1997 however the Type S and an additional naturally aspirated model called the Type G continued production until December 1998 when all 180SX production ceased. Category:Modern Category:Nissan Category:Sports Cars Category:Post-war